The Composing of a Love Letter
by Avian Swallow
Summary: “Kyouya,” Tamaki said pointing a finger at him, “Write a love letter that’ll be sure to make Tohru-kun curious enough to come to the rendezvous point!” The task had seemed easy enough, until the twins got involved.


**Title**: The Composing of a Love Letter

**Summery:** "Kyouya," Tamaki said pointing a finger at him, "Write a love letter that'll be sure to make Tohru-kun curious enough to come to the rendezvous point!" The task had seemed easy enough, until the twins got involved.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club any of it's characters or events. They belong to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

The Composing of a Love Letter

The operation was well underway. Everything had been planned and Tamaki was now shouting out orders. Kyouya sighed. It wasn't that the plan wasn't well thought out, he simply didn't see how it was any of the club's business. But this was what Tamaki wanted to do and because it was in the interest of helping a customer Kyouya didn't object.

"Kyouya," Tamaki said pointing a finger at him, "Write a love letter that'll be sure to make Tohru-kun curios enough to come to the rendezvous point!" Kyouya nodded opened his laptop and sat down to stare at the black document of his word program.

He was at a loss. He'd never paid much attention to the letters he'd received, simply skimmed over them and tossed them away, and he had never felt the need to write a love note himself. Perhaps the most disconcerting bit of this task was the fact that the letter he now had to type was to another guy. Well, he thought for a moment, that bit was easy enough to get over. As long as he kept the note non-gender specific he could compose the letter as if he were writing to a girl.

Kyouya could feel several pairs of eyes on him as he sat there doing nothing. Annoyed he reached out a hand to the keypad and began to type. At the end of the first line Kyouya heard the door to the third music room slam closed. He glanced around to find he was the only one remaining. Good, the other club members had gone about their own tasks. He had at least an hour before they returned. That meant an hour of peace and quiet in which to think.

Forty five minutes later Kyouya sat back with a smile as he stared at his computer screen. It had taken the whole of the time to come up with what he had written, a little less then a paragraph, that he had arranged, rearranged, typed, and retyped several times, but with this final result he was well pleased. He was going to have to rewrite the passage on a piece of notebook paper while trying to imitate a female's handwriting, but before he did that he gave it one more read through.

_Just the thought of you causes my heart to race. It's been that way since the moment I first saw you. Is this love? I don't know, but I long to find out. It's as if my emotions have been caught up in the ever cycling winds of a typhoon. I no longer have the control to bring myself back to earth, nor do I want to. What I want is to find myself in love with you, and to know if those feelings can be returned. The flood waters are rising around me, and the only solution I can find is to rendezvous on Noah's Ark._

"Kyouya-senpai," A voice called as the music room's door swung open, "Our lord sent us to see how you were doing." Kyouya looked around to find Hikaru and Kaoru walking towards him only for both to stop beside the table he was currently using.

"Yeah, we want to see what you've got." One of the brothers reached out a hand and turned the laptop so they could see the screen. There was a pause, their eyes widened slightly, and then suddenly both burst out laughing.

"Hikaru, can you believe this?"

"Yeah, Kyouya-senpai, I never would have thought you were capable of writing this sort of thing."

"Who would have guessed he had this in him."

"Any chance you were writing this with anyone in particular in mind?" Kaoru had turned away as he doubled over with laughing, but Hikaru's knowing smirk wasn't hard to miss. Kyouya scowled and adjusted his glasses.

"Tamaki asked me to write a love letter so I wrote a love letter. There is nothing more to it than that."

"If you say so," Hikaru peered at the screen again. "Hey, Kaoru, stop laughing and help me fix this."

"Fix?" If possible Kyouya's scowl deepened even further. Had there been company he would have simply smiled and let things slide by, but at the moment there was no merit in hiding his displeasure.

"Really, any girl cleaver enough to write this is not going to be sending love notes." Kaoru had mastered his laughter enough to explain and was now staring at the screen. "The language is too complicated, and the notes too long."

"What I want is to find myself in love with you?" Hikaru read, "just say 'I want to be in love with you' that'll be good enough. Here I'll change it."

"And the bit about not having the control to come back to earth isn't necessary either," Kaoru added. Hikaru hit the delete key several times.

"It needs to have an edge of silliness to it." Hikaru muttered typing something in. "and what's this gibberish about flood waters?"

"The bit about Noah's ark is good though." Kaoru muttered. "We can keep that."

Kyouya sighed and just sat there as he watched the twins decimate his work. What had taken him forty-five minutes to compose took them only five to trash. When they finally stopped tinkering and turned the laptop back to face him Kyouya could only stair at the nonsense typed across his screen. He opened his mouth to say something inappropriate and closed it again. There was a bit of logic to what the twins had done, by turning the decent into the ridiculous they had ensured that Tohru might show up just to find out who had written something so stupid. Though he was the type of guy to show up just because he could never leave a girl hanging,

"Very well," he muttered finally, "Hikaru, your hand's delicate enough to imitate a girl's, you get the honor of actually writing this out." Kyouya stood and made his way out of the room. There was no way he was going to demean himself by actually penning the trash the twins had put together.

"Kaoru," came a whispered voice from behind him, "did he just insult me?"

"I think he did."

"But seriously, that letter he wrote . . ."

"I know."

"Who would have thought the shadow king could be even slightly romantic?"

"If we had given Tohru that letter . . ."

"Haruhi might have stood half a chance."

Kyouya let the door to the music room swing closed behind him. He had other things to concern himself with then what the twins decided to do with a meaningless love letter.

End

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:  
**In chapter two when Haruhi meets up with Tohru to determine his feelings for Kanako he hands her a letter which she supposedly wrote. As Haruhi said, "who wrote such a stupid letter?" the collaborating team, Kyouya and the twins. When I saw that I came up with two theories. Either the twins wrote the letter and Kyouya made sure it was actually coherent, or Kyouya wrote the letter and the twins decided he needed help. This story was based around the second scenario.


End file.
